1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which is designed to be carried by a person or a pet animal and which contains medical as well as identification information. In particular, the present invention is an identification locket which includes a card or other information bearing member containing information in substantially reduced form, together with a magnifying member which, when used in conjunction with the information bearing member, permits the information to be read.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Identification lockets for both humans and for pets have been used in the past. These identification lockets in most cases contain the name and address of the person wearing the locket, or the name and address of the owner of the pet. It has been recognized that further information beyond merely name and address can be very valuable. For example, information as to allergies, blood type, diseases or conditions, and currently used medication is extremely valuable in the case of a medical emergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,842 by Zimmerman and No. 3,180,042 by Destal describe information lockets containing information in greatly reduced form, so that it is not readable to the naked eye. This great reduction in the size of the information permits a large amount of personal and medical information to be contained in a relatively small locket.
The Zimmerman U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,842 shows a fold-up case or locket in which there is a magnifying lens in one leg and a microfilm transcript of the wearer's medical information in the other leg. These two legs are normally folded down to form the locket. When they are folded out, one can read the medical information by holding the unit up to light.
The Destal U.S Pat. No. 3,180,042 merely shows a locket containing a microfilm transcript of personal information. In order to read the information contained in the transcript, a separate microscope or magnifying glass is required.